Limestone Pedestal
Basic Information The Limestone Pedestal is a beige-white building-block with striped ornaments on four sides (one stripe along the bottom edge features a classic "chiseled" pattern) and two plain faces with hairline grooves that look just like simple Limestone Walls. Limestone Pedestals were implemented to Creativerse with update R6 "Meet Keepa" on November 17th 2014 and can be used for building purposes and decoration. How to obtain These white blocks can be crafted in your Crafting Menu after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked for free. Limestone Pedestals can be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for any customizable Blueprint with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Limestone Pedestals. To buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". Limestone Pedestals cannot be obtained from any Creature nor from any randomly spawning Treasure Chest. Limestone Pedestals are also not part of any seasonal game content, Store bundle, minigame event reward or NPC trade offer. How to unlock the crafting recipe Limestone Pedestals can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key) after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked for free by: * crafting at least one Spiral Limestone Column block in the Crafting Menu * creating Obsidian Rods by putting Obsidian (bars) into a Processor. No crafting recipe is required for this Obsidian (bars) are made from Obsidian Ore that can be extracted from Obsidian Nodes on the Fossil layer underground, accessible through shallow Caves; but Obsidian Ore can also be collected from randomly spawning Iron Treasure Chests that can be found on Lava layer blocks in dark areas, and from randomly spawning Diamond Treasure Chests that can be found on Corrupted Blocks in dark areas like on the Corruption layer deep underground. How to craft To craft 8 (blocks of) Limestone Pedestals at a time after their crafting recipe has been unlocked in your Crafting Menu, you'll need: * 1 Obsidian Rod made of an Obsidian (bar) in a Processor * 2 Stone Slabs made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 4 (blocks of) Limestone mined from the Fossil layer underground with at least a Stone Mining Cell or better * 1x Melted Wax made of Beeswax in a Forge or obtained from randomly spawning Wood Treasure Chests or Stone Treasure Chests, or from Keepas of any kind either as a loot or pet-harvest How to use You can place Limestone Pedestals into the game world by putting (a stack of) them into a slot of your quickbar, selecting this quickslot by number or scrolling and by then clicking your right mouse button while pointing at the spot where you want to place them. Limestone Pedestals can be fully rotated in all directions by pressing and holding R and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while pointing your cursor at an rotated item or block, then all items of the selected stack in the quickbar will face the same direction when placed. You won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up Limestone Pedestals that have been placed. Of course you won't be able to pick up such blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Limestone Pedestals, like all placeable objects and blocks, can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Holiday Mantles, Holiday Decorative Trees, Cabernatious Cabinets or the like, where they will usually be reduced in size while on display. You cannot rotate these blocks when they're on display, but you can rotate most display containers together with all of the items inside. These blocks cannot be processed into non-cubic shapes and cannot be used for crafting. They are fireproof and cannot be corrupted or transformed otherwise by Explosives. They will not make any Creatures spawn when placed as ground blocks even if they aren't lit. Category:Building Block Category:Decor Category:Crafted